Retomber amoureux
by Mohnn Black
Summary: Songfic, oneshot, sonen ai 01 x 02


Titre : Retomber amoureux

Auteuse : Léa Black

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : song fic, oneshot, yaoi ou shonen aï

Disclaimer : la chanson ne m'appartient pas, par contre les bisho… çç non plus ouinnnnnnn

Note : délire de mon cerveau, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de ce qui sera écrit dans cette fic, quoi que…

RETOMBER AMOUREUX 

_Il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne se parlait plus_

_Il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne se plaisait plus_

_Il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas dit_

_Le prénom d'un enfant dont on aurait envie._

- J'en ai marre ! Ca ne peut plus durer ! T'es jamais là et moi non plus. On ne se voit pas, on ne fait rien tous les deux, c'est à peine si l'on dort ensemble. Il faut que ça change, toi ça ne te fais peut-être rien mais moi je ne le supporterais pas un jour de plus, déclara Duo les yeux tristes à l'homme en face de lui.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse ? demanda calmement celui-ci. Tu veux que je parte ?

- Tu fais comme tu veux mais moi je ne resterais pas dans cette maison.

_Et puis un jour tout est fini, c'est là que tout a commencé_

_Quand on s'est dit « on se quitte », on ne s'est plus jamais quittés_

_Retomber amoureux de la personne qu'on aime_

_Retomber amoureux et de nouveau se dire « je t'aime »_

_Retomber amoureux de la personne qu'on aime_

_Être heureux d'être deux, différents mais toujours les mêmes_

Heero suivit Duo dans l'escalier jusqu'à ce qui était, il y a quelque mois encore, l'endroit les rapprochant le plus. Il le regarda sortir deux sacs dont ils ne s'étaient plus servis depuis la fin de la guerre, il les posa sur leur lit, pour y jeter quelques vêtements. Il passa dans la salle de bain adjacente pour y prendre des affaires.

Heero regarda tristement les sacs ouverts, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur un cadre dont la photo les représentait tous les deux, heureux, s'embrassant. Elle avait été prise le jour de la paix, le brun eut un moment de nostalgie en pensant à cette période.

_Il y a bien longtemps les dîners aux chandelles_

_Il y a bien longtemps les petits câlins à l'hôtel_

_Et le jour qui se lève, dire bonjour aux voisins_

_Se prendre pour Adam et Eve et croquer dans le même pain_

Il se souvenait très bien que ce soir là avait été spécial. Ils avaient tous deux été dans un grand hôtel. Bien sûr ça leur était déjà arrivé mais, cette fois-ci, ils y étaient allés main dans la main, sourires aux lèvres. Devant tout le monde, d'ailleurs pas mal de personnes les avaient reconnus et avaient été très surprises de la relation qu'entretenaient visiblement les deux ex-pilotes de gundam.

Ils avaient dîné en amoureux, confinés dans une superbe chambre, puis ils avaient ensuite fait l'amour jusqu'à épuisement. Ils étaient restés une semaine sans sortir de cette chambre. Tout ce temps ils l'avaient passé à s'aimer, se chuchotant des mots doux. Ce fut sûrement une des plus belles semaines de leur vie.

Il remonta un peu plus dans sa mémoire jusqu'au lendemain de leur première fois. Cette nuit là, il avait très peu dormi, il avait passé tout le temps à regarder Duo dormir paisiblement tout contre lui. Puis il s'était doucement levé et était descendu discrètement dans la cuisine, chercher le petit déjeuner parce qu'il se doutait que son petit diable allait être mort de faim à son réveil. Il était remonté et avait trouvé le natté en position foetal au milieu du lit. Il l'avait réveillé en l'embrassant de la nuque jusqu'aux lèvres. Ils avaient passé des heures dans ce lit à prendre le petit déjeuner et à se chuchoter des promesses d'éternité.

_Un jour on s'est dit «s'est fini », c'est là que tout a commencé_

_Un jour on s'est dit « on se quitte », on ne s'est plus jamais quittés_

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Oh ! Bien sûr, Heero le savait. Ils s'ennuyaient donc ils avaient trouvé chacun un travail, puis comme les journées manquaient d'actions, ils avaient commencé à sortir chacun de leur côté pour finir par ne plus se voir ni se toucher.

_Retomber amoureux de la personne qu'on aime_

_Retomber amoureux et de nouveau se dire « je t'aime »_

_Retomber amoureux de la personne qu'on aime_

_Être heureux d'être deux, différents mais toujours les mêmes_

Eternité ? Ce fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Heero lorsqu'il vit Duo devant la porte d'entrée près à la franchir définitivement.

- Quoi ? demanda Duo en se retournant.

Heero ne comprit pas la question de son homologue, il s'apprêta à lui demander de s'expliquer mais lorsqu'il le vit les larmes aux yeux, le visage contracté par une douleur intérieur. Il renonça à toute question. Comment le visage de cet ange pouvait exprimer tant de douleur à cause de lui ? Son ange. Heero ne réfléchit pas plus avant de dire :

- Reste, ne pars pas ! Reste avec moi ! On va reprendre là où on s'était arrêté et tout reprendra comme avant !

Heero s'approchait de Duo tout en lui parlant. Arrivé à moins d'un mètre de lui, il tendit la main vers son visage qui, finalement, avait fini par être sillonné de larmes.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu penses que l'on va pouvoir tout reprendre ? Tu penses que l'on va y arriver ?

- Je sais pas mais ce que je sais c'est que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi ! Et que si tu pars je ne m'en sortirais pas, je sais que pour toi c'est la même chose. Alors je t'en prie, reste…

Et puis un jour tout est fini, c'est là que tout a commencé 

_Quand on s'est dit « on se quitte », on ne s'est plus jamais quittés_

Duo laissa ses sacs tomber à terre, avant de passer lentement ses bras autour du cou de son amour. Heero esquissa un sourire avant d'aller ravir les lèvres non explorées depuis trop longtemps. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre de peur que l'un d'eux ne fasse un pas en arrière. Ils ne mirent pas quelques secondes avant de se prouver leur amour comme la première fois.

_Retomber amoureux de la personne qu'on aime_

_Retomber amoureux et de nouveau se dire « je t'aime »_

_Retomber amoureux de la personne qu'on aime_

_Etre heureux d'être heureux, différents mais toujours les mêmes_

_Owari_

Note de l'auteur : voilà , en faite j'ai pas mal entendu cette chanson pendant l'été et comme j'en avais marre de l'entendre je me suis dis que j'allais m'inventer quelque chose de sympa. Ca a donné ça . Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis .


End file.
